ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Mai Ling X Jam Kuradoberi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! It's a battle of Chinese Martial Arts (& LOTS OF KI!) between two female fighters; one, who supports kids, the other, a chef working hard hours. Who will get served in the end? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Mai Ling.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Jam Kuradoberi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues BlazBlue OST - Flos) LOCATION: China. TIME: Some time in 2188. Jam: Here's your curry, sir! I made it EXTRA spicy, just for you! Customer 1: Thanks! You know I love myself some GHOST PEPPER! Jam: Eh... That was kind of flatering, don't you agree? Customer 1: Oh, sorry ma'am. I can be a flaunt guy sometimes. Jam: Well thanks anyway! Here's your bill whenever you're ready! As Bridget was away, working with his friends to defeat the Backyard, she was introduced to a certain stranger she never saw before... Jam: Oh. Hello, Ma'am. ???: ... Jam: Uh... Are you looking for something in particular? We do cater to the consumer's every need you know. ???: ... Are you what the others call... Jam Kuradoberi? Jam: Uh, yes! That's my name! Why you ask? (BlazBlue OST - Flos Ends.) The mystery girl simply closed her menu, and put it down. Mai Ling: You just lost a customer. Name's Mai Ling. Me, and Tin have been hunting you down for a while. We both have near equal ability; but only one of us deserves to be a true fighter... Jam: I ACCEPT FOR YOU NOT EATING ANYTHING HERE! (Cues A Solitude that Asks Nothing in Return) Mai Ling was certainly perplexed at such weirdness, but it was one second approval, and she was going to beat face if she tried... Jam: I respect you as a woman and all, but you still need to get your little glute out of this restaurant! Mai Ling: Hmph! Bring it! Customer 1: Oh, WOW! A fight happening, in this very RESTAURANT?! GO! Customer 2: No... Please tell me I'll get my food... Boyfriend: This is gonna be fun... Girlfriend: (Slaps her Boyfriend across the face.) Damnit! A fight between two hot Chinese girls is NOT fun! (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Feel A Fear) All other Customers: YEAAAAAH!!! Girlfriend: FINE! Have it your way! The Fight IT'S ALL OR NOTHING... LET'S ROCK! 59.9-51.4: As Jam prepared a parry move, Mai Ling went right ahead, and used a Koukaku Shuu, catching Jam off-guard, and then doing an Enryuu Kyaku, spinning while kicking the crap out of Mai Ling's opponent. The crowd was excited just for Mai going "Celebrity Deathmatch" on Jam, until Jam used a Parry that worked. Because Mai Ling had no such ability, she was screwed over with a barrage of attacks. 50.9-36.5: As Mai Ling was punished, Jam continued the Assault Ki attack after Ki attack. Jam then used Tousai Hyakuretsuken to please the crowd, whom at the time was previously rooting for Mai Ling. But that rooting was short lived... Both combatants broke a hole through the restaurant, and Mai was on top of an ancient Chinese Building. Jam immediately followed suit, and Mai grabbed Jam in the air, threw her sky high, and beat the crap out of her. She then uses Koen to run at Jam, and somersault her. 35.2-33.9: Jam: You haven't beaten me yet, newbie! 33.4-29.6: Mai Ling: Whomever said I wanted to? Even IF I lose, I still have more experience. 29.1-28.5: Jam: What? 28.1-19.6: Mai Ling with Kuujin Ken, a Hadouken-Esque move, while Jam used Bakushuu to go under the Hadouken-like move, and went for the kill. Jam used her Dead Angle Attack to send Mai Ling flying, and Jam went for the pursuit, beating face at Mai Ling, while finishing with a Gekirin; a flaming axekick... 21.2-16.9: Jam: (Huh... From the looks of things... She must be a pushover after all. I wonder why I was fighting her to begin with...) 16.5-4.3: Yet out of the blue, Mai Ling was still very much alive, and used Kuugeki Shou as she jumped at Jam, and unleashed an energy blast, crippling her in the process. Not ready to die either, Jam went into INSTANT KILL Mode, but can't seem to find the right position. As Mai Ling knew such power was emitting from Jam, she had no choice but to dodge... This lasted for a while, until, Jam got the right position... 4.2-0.1: As Jam was about to use her OHKO; Gasenkotsu, she didn't realize it could be blocked, as Mai Ling successfully experimented. Without any energy, Jam couldn't get enough in time, allowing Mai Ling to use her Super Kuujin Ken, which Jam tried to get under, but it turned out to be her Achilles Heel due to the size of such a weapon... (Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Feel A Fear Ends.) K.O.! The Giant Fireball sent Jam flying as Bridget saw the battle in action, upset at how such an attack could easily defeat her. Bridget knew the fight was lost, and was on his own again... Bridget: Jam... Results/Credits (Cues Metal Gear Solid 4 OST - Love Theme (HD)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MAI LING! Mai Ling is from RED EARTH, owned by CAPCOM. Jam Kuradoberi is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Flos is from BlazBlue (Series), owned by arc system works. Feel a Fear, & A Solitude that Asks Nothing in Return are from GUILTY GEAR (Series), owned by arc system works. The Love Theme variant is found in METAL GEAR SOLID 4: GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS, owned by KONAMI. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:CAPCOM vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain